Jacques von Hämsterviel
Dr. Rupert Jacques von Hämsterviel (better known as "Dr. Hämsterviel") was one of the main villains of the series; he was seen in Lilo & Stitch as a minor villain, and in Lilo & Stitch: The Series as a supporting antagonist. In the 1st film, when Pleakley and the Grand Councilwoman boarded the elevator to Jumba's prison cell, one of the cells appeared to contain Hämsterviel (thus giving him a cameo appearance). , in upcoming film, Dr. Rupert Jacques von Hämsterviel killing Jumba Jookiba with electricity. Dr. Hämsterviel . He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Appearance Hämsterviel is a dimunitive Alien Scientist with a Roden-like appearance with white fur, red eyes, a hamster-like body, a gerbil-like lower body and rabbit-like ears, two feet tall, wearing a red cape with a yellow H on the front, who desires to conquer the galaxy. The former lab partner ofJumba JookibaJumba Jookiba, he now seeks to capture the genetic experiments he helped to create through financing, with the help of the retired Captain Gantu, before Lilo and Stitch. The few times Gantu is able to capture an experiment are coupled with comedic moments, usually at the expense of Hämsterviel. Much to Hämsterviel's chagrin, a vast majority of the universe mispronounces his name, usually as Hamsterwheel, or Hamsterveal. but on some occasions other variations have been used, such as Gerbilviel. He is also often mistaken for a Gerbil, despite his insistence that he is Hampster-like (though due to his long ears, buck teeth, and nose he looks more like a Rabbit But could possibly be a Jerboa due to long ears and fuzzy tail, but i could be wrong. A similar character also appeared in Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 as the first boss, under the name was Dr. Habbitrale. Dr. Hamsterviel's phone number is: 555-019-829-3434-533-65-5882. His prison is Xenon Sector: Prison Asteroid K37: Cell 750. Hämsterviel usually works from his 'prison cell' which he has set up to be a laboratory, complete with teleportation systems. During one furlough from prison he came to earth and disguised as a human, tried to trick aliens into working for him. Many times Hämsterviel has been personally affected by the experiments. On one occasion he suffers amnesia and Gantu mocks him by making up embarrassing lies to fill in the blanks. In Leroy & StitchLeroy & Stitch, Hämsterviel escapes prison and forces Jumba to create a new experiment, "Leroy." He then repeatedly clones Leroy and uses the clones to take over the Galactic Alliance, firing Gantu afterward for his incompetence. This proves to be the key to his downfall, as Gantu breaks Lilo and Reuben out of prison. When Hämsterviel goes to watch Leroy and his clones destroy the other experiments, his plan is thwarted by the arrival of the reformed Gantu, Lilo, Stitch, Reuben, Jumba, and Pleakley, who team up with all the other experiments and defeat Leroy. After Lilo, Stitch and Reuben defeat all of the Leroy's with Aloha Oe, the remaining angry experiments toss him around like a beach ball causing him to yell "I am not beach ball like, I am hamster like!" Hämsterviel is sent back to prison afterward, with all the Leroys in the cells around him. Quotes Please come closer. Have a seat. Shut up I can't hear! Please let me out! I'll tell you everything! Hamsterviel! It is Hamsterviel! I am irked! Hamster-like! Not gerbil! HAMSTER! Shut up with all you not shutting up! I'll have to cut you in half! What's happening?! I wasn't really going to cut you in half it was a joke. Ha! Didn't Jumba put a funny bone in you?! Only 1?! You incompeted fish head of a minion. I kick your stinky over sized feet! Activate the experiment! RUN! Hamster cage! I am hamster-like! I will be back you slobering stinking humanoids and other aliens! Gantu, you're late! You stole all of my evil genius experiments, Jumba! What?! Come down here and say that! You think your so... Phone book! Phone book! 1 second. Huh? Da ha ha! You got that one wrong! Ah ha! Wrong again! What is wrong with you you tribeent playing person?! You're not suppose to be getting it right! Da, cruses that is right. I am irked! You actualy got that one right? What is this galaxy coming to?! Doh, that is correct! I'm thinking you must be punished and quickly! Hmm. Well I hate to admmit it, but with that, you're answering the right answer. Oh you woring up my pachests! Stop getting correct answers you silly correct answered person! I killed Jumba, I killed Jumba, I killed Jumba, I killed Jumba, I killed Jumba, I killed Jumba, I killed Jumba, I killed Jumba, I killed Jumba! Friends *Gantu (usually) *Ruben (usually) *Stitch (he one time brainwashed Stitch) *Leroy and Leroy clones *The Huntsclan *Chang *The Dark Dragon *Bannanas B *Shade Demons Enemies *Stitch *Lilo *221 *The other 625 experiments *Gantu *Grand Council Woman *Jumba *Pleakly *Ruben *Cobra Bubbles *Nani *David *Jake Long *Fu Dog *Rose *Trixie *Spud *Sun Park *Tooth Minions *Silver *Bertha *Veronica *Kara and Sara *Clooney *Tooth Fairy *Dragon Council *Susan Long *Rotwood *Johnathan Long *Ralph the Goblin *Stan Lipkowski Category:Characters Category:Antagonists